disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 122
Plot Summary There's lots of craziness going on around in the Muppet Theater, their guest star, Johnny Depp browses through a magic spell book and transforms Scooter into a werewolf, but they must figure out some ways to prevent this from happening again. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Pops and Dr. Strangepork (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen, Randy and Chip (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice) * David Rudman as Scooter/Werewolf Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Link Hogthrob, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Andy, Lips, Flash, Twitch, Foo-Foo and the Newsman (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Denise and Yolanda (voices) Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Johnny Depp's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 13 2nds 'til curtain and Johnny agrees with him and Scooter asks him, "Why are you dressed up like your character, Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Carribean movie series?" and Johnny says to him, "I'm just trying this costume on." * The All-New Muppet Show theme song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a siren. * Opening musical number: The Electric Mayhem band sings Ticket to Ride. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he wishes he had a ticket to catch a train ride and Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he had a ticket to catch a charter bus himself. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Andy and Randy are framed for pulling down the fire alarm and they prove to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that they didn't do it. *Waldorf comments to Statler that he hopes Andy and Randy are innocent pig brothers and Statler comments to Waldorf that Andy and Randy should dance it off to country rock music on the stereo. *Talk Spot: Kermit and Johnny talk about Johnny's movie careers including the Pirates of the Carribean movie series and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory which also starred the late Christopher Lee himself. *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes ice cream sandwiches, but the ice cream sandwiches begin tap dancing all over the entire paper plate. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to work with an ice cream maker back in his younger years and Waldorf comments to Statler that he worked at a milkshake place himself. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Dr. Strangepork shows off his new invention: the Invisibility Device which makes Link Hogthrob and 1st Mate Piggy invisible. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he wishes the entire audience was invisible and Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he had invisible ointment himself. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Gonzo's in the hospital for the aches and pains in his arms. *Waldorf comments to Stalter that he experienced aches and pains in his shoulders before in his entire life and Statler comments to Waldorf that he experienced throat irritation himself. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Fruity Candy Maker 200, but when Beaker eats some of the candy runts, he begins changing from purple to light green to yellow to orange to red all over. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to experiment with gummy candy snacks in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to experiment with M&M's himself lately. *Closing Musical Number: The National Anthem ''(sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, the Newsman Scooter, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Rizzo, Beauregard, Gonzo, Bean, Walter and Link Hogthrob) *Waldorf comments to Statler that he's feeling a lot more patriotic and Statler comments to Waldorf that it's super good to be in the American ways. *Back onstage/the closing introduction: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Johnny onstage and Scooter's no longer a werewolf, he's back to his original self again. Transcript [[The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 122 transcript|''The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 122 transcript]] Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show